Naruto Ryumei
by Hiruma flingeur
Summary: le début d'une longue histoire....UNE nouvelle mission d'naruto reviews please


Titre: Naruto ruymei

Auteur: Hiruma flingueur

Disclaimers: Les persos ne sont pas a moi et certains lieu non plus

Couple: NONE

Chapter 1

Alors que le jour s'etait levé depuis bien 6 heure notre jeune ninja classe moyenne Naruto se reveillait.On entendit a son réveil un cri qui résonna dans tout konoha.Il étiat énormément en retard pour son entrainement avec Sakura,Sasuke et maître Kakashi.Il se leva prit un bol de céréale en vitesse s'habilla et courut vers l'académie.A sa grande surprise Maître Kakashi Sakura et sasuke etaient la.Il les rejoint alors et les salua:

"-Yo"

Kakashi se retourna et dit alors:

"-Dis-donc tu est plutôt gonflé naruto!Tu te permet d'arriver frai comme un gardon alors que tu as manqué l'entrainement!

-bah en fait c'est que...

-Silance! J'ai une idée!Ton entrainement va avoir lieu!

-hein!

Allez Sasuke sakura!"

D'un claquement de doigt le deux autres dispaurent et Kakashi trainât Naruto dans la foret interdite.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent il retrouvèrent Sakura ainsi que Sasuke mais pas de discussion kakashi se placa devant Naruto et lui dit:

"toi vs moi""

Le combat commrencea et dura a peine 10 minutes ce qui valut a l'équipe un tour de vaissele pour punition.

_quelques jours plus tard:_

Alors que l'équipe numéro 7 est réunie avec leur proffesseur Kakashi le Hokage se mit en place et leur dit :

"Chère equipe 7 je vous confie une mission de classe B.

-Et laquelle?

-Eliminer Karuka un des deserteur de notre village!

-Pourquoi donc mon équipe maitre ?

-Ton équipe Kakashi est jusqu'a ce jour la plus compétente du village vous avez 5 jours pour vou entrainer !"

Sur ce lorsque Kakashi regarda ses élèves il remarqua que Naruto frémissat de joie et le comprenait,lui le surexité du village de konoha.

_1er Jour d'entrainement:_

Dans la foret interdit Naruto avait décidé de s'entrainer seul dans son coin.Il avait avec lui un parchemin sur lequel il noterai le no des techniques qu'il allait trouver.

Il était midi le soleil tapait et Naruto n'avait encore rien trouvé d'extra ordinaire juste ses techniques comba pour le moins ordinaire mais il vnait de germer dans son esprit une idée.

Il se placa alors sur une petite motte de terre et commencea a malaxer son chakra puis il utilisa une technique de Multi-clonage et ordonna a ses clones de faire comme si il était Karuka.

L'un des clones se jeta tête baisée sur naruto un kunai a la main tandis que les autres le suivait.Il malaxa alors son chakra et commencea a effectuer ses symboles:

cochon -lièvre- rat- dragon- chèvre- buffle- tigre- cheval- COQ!

il s'écria alors :

"Doton!Technique de la feuille de Konoha!"

Il frappa alors la paume de sa main sur le sol et toute les feuilles qui se trouvait au sol dans un rayon de 500 m se projetère telles des lames tranchantes sur les clones de Naruto qui furent alors balayés comme un coup de vent emporte une feuille de papier

Il hurla alors :

"Mortel!Faut que je note cette technique!

Pendant ce temps dans un coin reculé de konoha le jeune Sasuke imitait naruto...

_6 jours plus tard:_

Dans la foêt de Konoha après son entrainement Naruto rejoignît l'entrée de la forêt ou il avait rendez vous avec Kakashi,Sakura et Sasuke.Lorsqu'il fut arrivé aucun des trois autres censé être présents ne se trouvaient là.Puis Naruto entendit un bruit il se retourna,kunai à la main, et vit alors Karuka,un ninja aux long cheveux argentés et a la peau mate proche de la couleur du lait?Il avait des yeux fin de couleur noisette,et était vétu d'un Kimono aux insignes de Konha.Naruto prit l'initiative de lancer son Kunai mais Karuka venait de disparaître pour le frapper d'un coup de pied violent dans le dos.Puis lorsque Naruto se releva il vit Karuka composer ses symboles de manière rapide:

"CHIEN-RAT-COQ-CHEVAL!""LES CLONES DE VERRE"

Alors apparurent des clones d'apparence totalement identique a Karuka.Naruto composa alors lui aussi ses propres sygnes:

"CHAT-RAT-BOEUF-COCHON""MULTI CLONAGE"

10 clones de Naruto se matérialisèrent alors et tous lancèrent Kunais et Shurikens sur les clones de Karuka mais toutes ces armes ricochèrent sur les clones de Karuka.Naruto fut surpris et commencea a prendre peur.C'est alors que Karuka se remit a faire composition de symboles:

"CHAT-TIGRE-BOEUF-RAT-COCHON-CHEVAL-SINGE-COQ-SERPENT-DRAGON""KONOHA GENKÛ DAIMA!LA PLUIE DE FEUILLES DE VERRE"

des milliers de feuilles de verre surgirent de nulle part pour aller frapper naruto et ses compatriotes.Naruto se releva et se dit alors:

Bon sang!J'ai plus que trois techniques en réserves et juste assez de chakra pour les réaliser donc pour reussir faudra que j'ai un super timing! Allez j'me lance et advienne quo purra!

Il commencea ses signes:

"TIGRE-DRAGON-RAT-COCHON-BOEUF-CHAT""RASENGAN"

Il frappa l'un des clones de verre de Karuka avec la sphère et celui-ci éclata en milles morceaux tombants tous sur le sol.

Et naruto pensa alors:

Alternative! D'abord celle-là et enfin la dernière mais j'ai usé trop de chakra avec le rasengan va falloir que je fasse papote avec le renard!

"Allez"Et il composa ses signes:

"TIGRE-RAT-BOEUF-COCHON-BOEUF-DRAGON-BOEUF""DOTON! TECHNIQUE DE LA FEUILLE DE KONOHA!"

et une pluie de feuille partit frapper et reussit a détruire les clones de Karuka puis après un moment d'abscence Naruto exécuta sa technique la plus puissante:

"CHAT-DRAGON-BOEUF-COCHON-RAT-TIGRE-DRAGON""KYÛBI GENKÛ DAIMA KAMI! LA FUREUR DEVASTATRICE DU RENARD A NEUF QUEUES!"

les neufs queues de kyûbi se déployèrent et balayèrent karuka le projetant dans un nuage de fumée au loin.

Malgré sa grave blessure celui ci revint a la charge mais ne trouva sur son chemin non pas naruto mais ce cher vieil ermite pervers JIRAYA.Le combat faisait rage et dans 2 fulgurantes attaque les deux combattants disparurent et lorsque naruto repris ses esprits il était en face de la dissipations d'un nuage de fumée gigantesque.

A suivre

Laissé moi des reviews siouplé et je posterait bientôt le Chap 2


End file.
